mondaynightcombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Поддержка
Поддержка - это причудливый итальянец, являющийся основой для команды. Он полезен как в обороне, так и в наступлении. Поддержка способен повысить эффективность турелей, используя свой исцеляющий пистолет. Также он может их взломать, тем самым увеличивая их дальность и скорость стрельбы. Он может наложить сверхлечение на своих соратников по команде, помогая им с большей уверенностью сеять хаос на врага. Он даже может перепрограммировать турели врага и перенаправить их на свою сторону. Если у вас в команде сильный Стрелок и Поддержка, тогда считайте, что врагу не выжить. Больше всего Поддержка подходит тем игрокам, которые предпочитают помогать своей команде. Без Поддержки в команде, вам не выжить. Биография Ни одна команда не выдержит долгого натиска врага без Поддержки в команде. Его обширные знания кибербиологии и медицины, помогают команде продержаться куда большее время, нежели без него. *Известные ДНК: Леонардо Да Винчи, Стив Джобс, Сушрута, Доктор Кинси. *Интересы: Гондолы, Феррари, Швейцарские шале. *Ненавидит: Любой вид мгновенного или быстрого питания, канализационных крыс, живописные гостиницы. Навыки Хакер Хакерство временно увеличивает радиус поражения и скорость атаки всех дружественных турелей, делая их существенно эффективнее в бою. На использование навыка уходит несколько секунд, в зависимости от уровня навыка, и длится он пару минут. Прокачивание хакерства ещё больше усилит ваши турели, увеличит время действия и уменьшит время на использование. Полностью улучшенный навык позволяет захватить под ваш контроль вражеские турели, которые теперь будут настроены враждебно против их же владельцев! Turrets that are hacked by the opposing team show a ".X" hack. (i.e. a level 1 RockIt hacked by an enemy shows 1.X), and Hacking an enemy turret takes longer than hacking a friendly turret. "Counter-Hacking" (reverting a friendly turret hacked by an enemy Support) leaves the turret with a ".1" hack effect (i.e. a level 1 RockIt shows 1.1 after being Counter-hacked). Firebase The Support's Firebase is a small, man-portable turret that can be deployed on any mostly-flat surface in an MNC Arena. When activated, a Firebase is temporarily vulnerable to enemy fire while assembling itself and cannot be healed/over-healed, but it can still be Hacked, despite being 'inactive'. A Support can only have one Firebase activated at a time, and the skill is 'locked out' until the turret is collected or destroyed. Collecting a deployed Firebase immediately regenerates part of the Firebase skill cooldown. Upgrades increase the Firebase's armor, range and fire-rate, and the amount of cooldown recovered when collecting a Firebase. Also, when the skill is fully-upgraded, the Firebase gains the ability to heal nearby friendly Pros. Placing a Firebase on a nonactivated or activated Jump Pad will cause the Firebase to explode and the entire cooldown will start over again; this was added in to prevent Supports from blocking Jump Pads with their Firebases. Воздушный удар The Airstrike is the Support's only purely-offensive skill, which he activates by tossing a small radio device. This device will stick to any surface, including enemy Bots, Turrets and even Pros. Shortly thereafter, a high-explosive rocket drops from the sky directly onto the device, heavily damaging anything caught in the strike's blast radius. If the target is beneath overhead cover, the payload will instead hit the cover. Upgrades improve the damage and blast radius of the Air Strike, as well as allowing the Support to call in multiple strikes before waiting for the skill to recharge. Поддержка The Support's passive skill, when upgraded to Level 2, adds a Bot 'Support Aura', which is marked by the purple antenna protruding from the back of the Support's armor. Any friendly bots within the Support's area of influence will sprout a matching antenna, showing that their armor and weapons have been improved by the Support's presence. It also increases his rate of health regeneration. When upgraded to Level 3, the Support's total health is increased, adding to his survivability. A level 3 upgrade to the passive skill can be used like a clutch passive, much like the Tank. If you are low on health, and need an instant full health bar, an upgrade to level 3 passive will instantly fill you to maximum health in addition to the bonus health from passive 3. Оружия Heal/Hurt Gun The Support's Heal/Hurt Gun is his bread and butter. With it, he can Over-heal fellow Pros, Turrets, and Bots, or drain the health of enemies and take it for himself. Primary fire locks onto friendly targets with a bright blue beam that heals allies, while alternate fire locks onto enemies with a red beam that drains their health and returns it to the Support. *Taunt: The Support pretends he's Jet Skiing, while saying the "The water that supports the jet ski..." then almost falls over to his left, but quickly regains his balance, "-is the same that engulfs it!" *Retro/Preseason Gear Taunt: He stands in thought for a second before gesturing with his hands and saying, "When a tree dies, only the woodpeckers profit!" Shotgun The Support's Shotgun is a close-range powerhouse. Capable of dishing out punishment with a short-range, high-damage cone of lead pellets. Primary fire is a powerful shotgun blast that, while limited in range, can be fired semi- or full-automatic. Like all secondary weapons, alt-fire grapples enemies and deals a large amount of damage in the process. It is worth noting that once a grapple is completed with the shotgun you are immediately facing the character you grappled head-on, ready to deliver a point-blank shotgun blast; this combo is capable of finishing off even the heavier of MNC pros. When paired with a rate of fire endorsment the shotgun can be the best close range weapon in the game. *Taunt: The Support spins the shotgun behind his back, brings it between his legs and says, "Scusami!" (I'm sorry) Watch both taunts here. *Outlander Gear Taunt: The support puts his hands by his hips and says "Okay, kiss me!", pursing his lips towards the camera at the end. Стратегия *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can mitigate incoming damage. *Support's Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal pros/bots above their max health. *The Heal/Hurt Gun's alternate fire can drain health from enemies. *The alternate fire drains more health from an enemy than it heals the Support using it. *The shotgun is lethal at close range. *Upgraded Hack can hack an enemy turret and have it switch to his team. *Upgraded Hack will hack faster. *Upgrading Hack increases the distance and/or fire rate of hacked turrets. *Support's Firebase is much more vulnerable before it unfolds. *Upgraded Firebases are more lethal. *A fully upgraded Firebase has a health recovery aura. *Supports can spawn Gap Shots. *Support can hack his own Firebase turret. *Support's primary fire on the Heal/Hurt Gun can over-heal friendly Pros, Bots, and Turrets with +50% of extra health, earning juice in the process. *Overhealed health is not a permanent effect and will periodically drain when not being overhealed. *Hitting enemy Pros and Bots with the Air Strike beacon will stick it to them, ensuring the strike hits, as long as they're not under a bridge/roof. *Following other Pros (Tank and Gunner especially) and constantly over-healing them can be a lethal combination. An upgraded Support and an upgraded Gunner can do some serious damage together. *One Airstrike of any level thrown on an enemy Firebase will explode it if it is within its area-of-effect. *Use an Airstrike's area-of-effect to hit Turrets & Firebases that have been placed under objects like bridges and catwalks. *Whenever possible, keep your team mates overhealed, as the assassin's deadly back-grapple WILL NOT insta kill, thus possibly saving her victim's life. См. также *Support quotes *Support strategy *Support match-ups Категория:Персонажи Категория:Профессионал